The invention relates to a tray element for a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger motor vehicle, and to an arrangement of a battery on such a tray element of this sort.
A tray element of this type and an arrangement of this type of a battery on a tray element for a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2007 044 428 A1. Here, the tray element has at least one receiving recess which is open at the top in the vehicle vertical direction and in which at least one battery of the motor vehicle can be received or is received at least partially. Here, the tray element is configured as a plastic injection-molded part, at least one integrated hollow profile being provided in order to increase the stiffness. The hollow profile is shaped out by way of an injection process. This leads to a high number of parts and to a high weight of the tray element.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to develop a tray element and an arrangement of the type mentioned at the outset in such a way that a particularly low weight of the tray element can be realized in an inexpensive way.
This object is achieved by way of a tray element and by way of an arrangement according to embodiments of the invention.
A first aspect of the invention relates to a tray element for a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger motor vehicle. The tray element can be arranged in a loading or stowage space region of the motor vehicle and has at least one receiving recess which is open at the top in the vehicle vertical direction for at least partially receiving at least one battery of the motor vehicle.
In order for it to be possible to realize a particularly low weight of the tray element in an inexpensive way, it is provided according to the invention that the tray element is configured as a high-pressure die cast component made from a lightweight metal. The term “lightweight metal” is also to be understood to mean a corresponding lightweight metal alloy, from which the tray element is formed. The lightweight metal or the lightweight metal alloy is preferably aluminum or an aluminum alloy, by means of which a particularly low weight of the tray element can be realized.
As a consequence of the configuration of the tray element as a high-pressure die cast component made from the lightweight metal, small wall thicknesses and complex geometries can also be produced in a simple, rapid and inexpensive way, with the result that firstly the weight of the tray element can be kept particularly low and, secondly, high stiffness of the tray element can be achieved. It is possible, in particular, for high stiffness of the tray element to be capable of being realized without additional stiffening elements which are configured separately from the tray element.
The tray element is usually also called a tub, in particular a luggage compartment tub, since the tray element is of at least substantially tub-shaped configuration at least in the region of its receiving recess, it being possible for the battery to be received at least partially in the tub-shaped region.
In order to realize particularly simple, inexpensive and low-weight fastening of the battery to the tray element, it is provided in one particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention that the single-piece tray element has at least one fastening element for fastening the battery to the tray element. In other words, the at least one fastening element is integrated into the tray element, with the result that the at least one fastening element is configured in one piece with the remaining tray element. As a result, additional fastening elements which are configured separately from the tray element for fastening the battery to the tray element can be avoided. As an alternative, the number of fastening elements separate from the tray element for fastening the battery to the tray element can be kept particularly low, with the result that the battery can be fastened to the tray element with an only very small number of parts and therefore in an inexpensive and low-weight manner.
A second aspect of the invention relates to an arrangement of a battery on a tray element for a motor vehicle, in particular a passenger motor vehicle. In the arrangement, the tray element has at least one receiving recess which is open at the top in the vehicle vertical direction and in which the battery is received at least partially.
In order to realize a particularly low weight of the tray element in a particularly inexpensive way, it is provided according to the invention that the tray element is configured as a high-pressure die cast component made from a lightweight metal. Particularly high stiffness can also be provided as a result. Advantageous refinements of the first aspect of the invention are to be considered to be advantageous refinements of the second aspect of the invention and vice versa.
In the arrangement according to the invention, not only high stiffness and a low weight of the tray element itself can be realized. Rather, the entire arrangement has high stiffness and stability, since the battery can be fastened in a particularly fixed and stiff manner to the tray element and via the latter to a superstructure, in particular the vehicle body, of the motor vehicle.
A particularly stiff and lightweight attachment of the battery can be realized by virtue of the fact that the tray element is configured in one piece and has at least one fastening element, by which the battery is fastened to the tray element. In other words, the fastening element is integrated into the tray element, with the result that additional fastening elements which are configured separately from the tray element for fastening the battery to the tray element can be avoided or the quantity thereof can be kept low.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.